Truth or dare
by Ravenclaw.princess15
Summary: The big six (and flynn Kristoff) play truth or dare. Shocking truths are revealed, hilarious dares performed, and of course, otps fulfilled. "As you know, we are here for an epic battle of courage, bravery, and above all, mind blowing stupidity." This earned a giggle from Merida. "We are all going to play a game that goes all the way back to the Vikings."
1. Chapter 1

The six friends sat in a circle on the floor. The furniture in Elsa and Anna's bedroom had been pushed to the sides, Flynn and Kristoff pushing the final dressing table over to the corner.

"Right, I'm not helping to put any of this stuff back. I mean it! You all just sat and watched me and Kristoff rearrange the _princess'_ bedroom," Flynn joked, huffing. "I'm disappointed in you Jack. I expected you to do more than sit with the girls on the floor."

"Shut up," Jack snapped. "Why not pick on Hiccup?"

"Because I expected him to sit on the floor with the girls. You, on the other hand…"

"Oh, stop whining," Rapunzel giggled. "Come over here and have a cuddle, I wanna start playing!"

"You too, Kristoff," Anna added.

The boys walked over to the circle and sat down, turning the six into an eight. Flynn sat down behind Rapunzel, who leant into his chest, her eyes alight with excitement as always. Next to them sat Jack, who pretended to gag at the happy couple. On his right sat Elsa in a pastel blue jumper smirking at Jack, but refusing to laugh. Anna smiled knowingly at Elsa and Jack while leaning into Kristoff's side, who looked awkward. Kristoff relaxed as Anna's small frame leant into him, and he wrapped her in his arms. Merida smiled at the rare show of affection from Kristoff, who was only just getting comfortable around his new friends. Hiccup coughed to draw attention to himself.

"As you know, we are here for an epic battle of courage, bravery, and above all, mind blowing stupidity." This earned a giggle from Merida. "We are all going to play a game that goes all the way back to the Vikings."

"Where are you getting these facts from, Hiccup?" Jack laughed. "Since when did massive, hairy, brutal Vikings play truth or dare?"

"Shut up Jack," he retorted. "Or you'll have to go first."

"Fair enough, I will."

"Fine," Hiccup grinned, revelling in the friendly banter. "Truth of Dare?"

"C'mon guys, you know me."

"Okay, I dare you to… sneak into the kitchen and steal some cooking utensils. But you can't be seen by _anyone_."

"Dude, that sucks!" Flynn exclaimed, making Rapunzel jump. "That's so easy!"

"Oh no it isn't," Elsa smirked. "We've got at least 50 people working tonight, each one eager to meet you all. They'll be listening out for you on purpose."

"You think I can't do it?" Jack asked, looking Elsa straight in the eye.

"I know you can't."

"Know I can."

"Prove it."

"I will," Jack announced, making Elsa blush slightly and look away for a second.

"You could cut the sexual tension between those two with a butter knife," Anna whispered into Kristoff's ear, who shook with silent laughter.

Jack stood up, determined. He pulled up the hood of his trademark jumper and edged towards the door.

"I'm practically a ghost. A ninja of sorts. No one will ever see me," he whispered mysteriously, waving his arms around. "I'll be back in under five minutes." With that he disappeared behind the door.

"Okay, I'm gonna follow him and watch, otherwise we won't know if he's seen or not," Elsa said, getting up and darting out of the door behind him.

"10 quid says they end up making out before they get back," Merida joked.

"Mer, we don't even know they like each other yet," Rapunzel said.

"It's a good thing you're beautiful, Blondie," Flynn said. "Because if you think they don't like each other you're pretty stupid."

Rapunzel turned and punched him in the arm playfully. "Shut up," she grinned as he kissed her cheek.

Suddenly Elsa ran back through the door squealing, crashing back into her seat. "I was here the whole time," she smiled, breathing heavily. Anna looked at her sister, puzzled, just like every other person in the room.

Jack burst through the door gasping for breath, stopping and looking straight at Elsa.

"Yes, a wooden spoon!" Hiccup exclaimed. "That counts, you won!"

But Jack just stared at Elsa. "You followed me."

"No I didn't," Elsa said icily, struggling to keep her breathing even.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"She happened," Jack said, pointing at Elsa with the wooden spoon.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You so did! You and I both know you were the one who knocked it over!"

"Knocked what over?" Flynn and Anna asked at the same time, confused.

"An old vase," Elsa smiled. A second later she realised her mistake as Jack broke out in a grin.

"I knew it was you!" Jack shouted, racing at Elsa. She stood up and ran around the circle as Jack chased her, as if they were playing duck, duck, goose.

"It wasn't!" She squealed as everyone sat on the floor laughed.

"Then how did you know?" He exclaimed, getting dangerously close to grabbing her. She just laughed excitedly; letting go and allowing herself to enjoy the moment.

"Aha!" Jack shouted as he finally grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. Elsa giggled a "no!". Jack lightly hit her bum with the wooden spoon. "Did you follow me?"

"No," she laughed, wriggling to get away from him. He repeated the action.

"Did you follow me and break the vase?"

"Yes!" She laughed, breaking free from his grasp. He dropped the wooden spoon and grabbed her again, tickling her until she fell about laughing.

"God, guys," Merida sneered. "Get a room."

Jack finally let Elsa go as they both blushed profusely.

"Fine," Jack smiled. "Rapunzel, truth or dare?"

"Umm, truth," she replied, making Flynn groan. "What?"

"You're so boring, you always pick truth."

"Oh, shut up," she mumbled, grinning.

"So, Rapunzel. How far have you gone with Flynn?" Jack asked, flicking an eyebrow. Everyone smirked expectantly, but also awkwardly.

"No way. What's the forfeit?"

"Hiccup?" Jack asked.

"Either you take off a piece of clothing, or you have to answer every truth and perform every dare for the next five goes, no take backs."

Rapunzel sat quietly for a moment, then took off her pastel purple cardigan, throwing it in the middle of the circle.

"Merida, truth or dare?" She asked, causing Merida to sit upright boldly.

"Dare, obviously."

"I dare you to sit on the person to your right's lap for the next five goes," she smirked, making Flynn laugh out loud and Anna raise her eyebrows.

"Fine," she said, blushing as red as a tomato. "No problem."

She scooted over to Hiccup who was sat crossed legged. "This isn't exactly fair on me," he moaned.

"Oh, shush," Merida said, sitting carefully in his lap. Hiccup looked awkward for a moment, then placed his hands on the ground behind him and leant back.

"A'ight then. Big guy," she smirked, looking at Kristoff who promptly stopped laughing. "Truth eh' dare?"

He swallowed. "Dare?"

Anna rubbed his arm soothingly. "Ah dare you…" she mumbled, "to… make aht with Anna's cuddly toy."

"Olaf?" Anna exclaimed, shocked. "He can't!"

"I couldn't," he said. "Olaf's special."

"Who's Olaf?" Flynn asked, looking between Anna and Kristoff.

"Her cuddly toy from when she was a little girl," Elsa explained. "I bought it for her when she was, like, four."

"Aww, I want to see!" Jack exclaimed.

"No," Anna said protectively.

"It's okay babe," Kristoff said soothingly as he took off his jacket and threw it in the middle. "Flynn, my man, truth or dare?" He asked, as Anna relaxed into his side.

"Dare, obviously," he declared, hopping up to his feet in one swift movement.

"I dare you…." Kristoff paused for dramatic effect, making Anna and Jack smirk, "to run down to the front door and touch it, then back up to this room without being seen-"

"That's easy!"

"Topless."

Everyone was quiet for a moment as they watched Flynn smile. "I knew you couldn't wait to undress me, Kristoff."

"But that's not fair," Hiccup said as Flynn took off his top, revealing a handsome chest. "How will we know he does it? Someone will

have to go with him."

"Blondie," Flynn said.

"What?" Rapunzel giggled, shocked. "Why me?"

"It's the only way you'll ever do a dare."

"I can't keep up with you."

"Which is why I'll carry you," Flynn smiled. Rapunzel huffed for a moment then stood up.

"If you drop me I swear to God…" she muttered, making Merida and Elsa fall apart with laughter. He allowed her to jump on his back.

"You have five minutes," Kristoff smiled. "Go!"

Flynn fled from the room and they heard him pounding down the stairs, Rapunzel clinging to him.

"They'll never do it," Elsa chuckled. "He's too loud."

"Bet you he can," Jack smiled.

"How much?"

"A kiss maybe," he smirked, smiling at her. Elsa just shook her head, smiling.

"Aye, when can ah get off this loser's lap?" Merida interrupted, making Hiccup grumble.

"In three turns time," Anna smiled, moving closer to Kristoff subconsciously.

"Why, am I not comfortable enough, your highness?" He sneered.

"Shut up," she blushed. Suddenly Flynn's footsteps could be heard again, along with Rapunzel whispering excitedly to him. They burst into the room, Rapunzel almost slipping off, gasping for breath.

"Did he do it?" Kristoff smiled.

"Barely," she replied, jumping down and sitting gracefully on the floor again. "But he did do it, I suppose."

"Damn straight," Flynn smiled, putting his shirt back on. "Now, time to get serious. Icy," he said, using his old nickname for Elsa.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said elegantly while Jack groaned impatiently.

"Fine. As much as I want to ask the obvious question," he paused, looking directly at Jack, "I have something that I've been wondering for a while."

"Shoot," she said coolly.

"There are so many staff here, but I've never seen your parents. Where are they?"

Elsa froze. No one here apart from Rapunzel, Elsa and Kristoff knew. That was because they were all family, or practically family.

Did she trust the other people in the room to say? Did she trust Jack?

Elsa swallowed, then replied, "My parents died."

Everyone sat in silence, unsure of what to say, so Elsa went on, confessing hidden feelings.

"They died when we were young, in a shipwreck. I know right, in this day and age? They, er, were really rich and had already paid the staff to work for the next year, so they all stayed. After that I set up a rolling payment, and for about 5 years now, Anna and I have lived here with the staff being like family."

Anna had gone quiet and was staring at the floor absently, while Elsa felt tears building up in her eyes. _Don't feel._

"Sorry," Flynn said sincerely, going unusually quiet. "I'm so sorry."

Jack wrapped an arm round Elsa.

"Come on Elsie," he whispered. "We got you."

"I know," she smiled as a single tear escaped her eye. "Sorry."

"Don't be," he hushed her, wanting desperately to kiss her forehead. But he did not, he decided, because he was a coward.

Kristoff pulled Anna onto his lap silently, not needing to look at her face to know that she, too, was weeping.

"Hiccup," Elsa said in a strained voice. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess," he said after clearing his throat.

"I dare you… to kiss the prettiest girl in the room," she smiled, knowing that this would trap him. Yet Hiccup sighed and took off his brown bodywarmer, throwing it into the middle.

"No girls here pretty enough?" Rapunzel asked, looking intently at Merida instead of Hiccup.

"Of course," he said, looking at the back of Merida's head and her wild hair. "But I don't want our first kiss to be a dare."

Anna "aww"ed in the corner, making everyone laugh.

"On that note," Hiccup prompted, "Anna, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Anna cried happily.

"I dare you to… wrestle Kristoff."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Kristoff? Your boyfriend? The massive, muscled, blonde dude you're currently using as a pillow?"

"I know who Kristoff is," she smirked. "What do you mean wrestle?"

"Come on," Kristoff smiled. "I won't hurt you."

Anna sighed and stood up, followed by Kristoff. The circle widened and they stood inside of it at opposite ends.

"3, 2, 1, go!" Hiccup called.

Anna charged forwards, roaring ferociously. Kristoff stayed in place and wrapped his arms around Anna's waist, lifting her up and placing her in a fireman's lift.

"Kristoff!" Anna whined as everyone laughed. He suddenly dropped her, catching her again when she meant his hips. She squealed and wriggled, trying to break free. He suddenly placed her on the floor as he leant down, wrapping his hands round her tiny wrists and pinning her to the ground.

"I win," he smiled, leaning down and pecking her on the lips. He stood up, pulling her with him, then sat back down.

"Well, that was disgusting," Elsa said, making Kristoff remember that Anna's big sister was in the room.

"Okay Elsa, truth or dare?" Anna said as she blushed slightly.

"Dare," she said confidently. Jack shouted a gleeful "yes!"

"I am using your own dare against you," she smirked. "Kiss the most handsome boy in here."

Elsa swallowed as everyone "oooh"ed. Everyone apart from Jack, who dropped his arm from her shoulder. Could she do it? This was the perfect excuse to kiss him… it would certainly break the ice. But what if he reacted badly?

It was Jack. She knew what to do.

Merida watched from Hiccup's lap in anticipation as Elsa stared around the circle. What was she thinking? No one had spoken for a good minute.

Elsa's gaze met Jack's. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Logically he was the only person in the room she could kiss; everyone else was taken, or practically so. If she chose not to kiss him, would it be because she was afraid, or because she really felt no attraction towards him?

Suddenly Elsa took a deep breath and leaned forward, kissing Jack firmly on the lips. At first it was awkward, but then Jack could smell the familiar scent of vanilla and fresh air. He realised that he, Jack Frost, was kissing the girl he had been in love with since he met her… and he was just sat there.

As Elsa pulled away sadly, having received no response from Jack, his hand flew up to her hair and pulled her lips back to his. They kissed again, and this time it was soft and sweet. It was loving and intimate; Elsa felt closer to someone than she had her entire life.

Then it was over, and Jack remembered there were other people in the room. He knew that they all knew that he had loved Elsa since the moment he met her. Really, he had nothing to be ashamed of.

Why would he? Elsa was the prettiest girl in the room.

"We'll talk about this later, Elsie," he smiled, making her cheeks flush.

Merida started giggling and Elsa looked at her coldly. "You know you could've got off Hiccup's lap ages ago. I was number six," she said, making Flynn laugh out loud and Anna and Rapunzel exchange knowing looks. Merida went red and slid off of Hiccup, plonking on the floor clumsily.

"Right, Rapunzel, truth ot dare?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Elsa!" Jack cried as he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the side of one of the large corridors inside of Elsa's home.

They were taking a five minute break from the game in order to eat, drink and go to the bathroom. Jack thought this was the best opportunity to talk to Elsa, as he couldn't wait for much longer.

"Oh, Jack," she smiled, looking nervous. "You okay?"

"I'm great," he grinned. He continued in a hushed voice. "Listen, I need to talk to yo-"

"Elsa!" A woman's voice called from roughly 70 metres away. "Elsa!"

"Oh, God, Marie!" She gasped, grabbing jack's hoodie and dragging him over to a door.

"Elsa? Where are we going?" He asked, but Elsa just shushed him.

She shoved him through the wooden door and he crashed into some shelves; it was a cupboard.

"Sorry, she's looking for me and if she sees me with you before we've decided what we are exactly, she'll just freak out and I won't hear the end of I-"

Before Elsa could finish her rushed speech jack placed a hand on either side of her hips and dragged her close to him, interrupting her mid sentence with a kiss. Her arms slowly snaked around his neck as he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her up onto her tiptoes in order to get a better angle. After a few breathless moments of passionate kissing Elsa pulled away, but did not let go.

"You can't just interrupt me with a kiss you know," she panted. "It's really rude."

"Okay you're highness," he smirked. He relaxed his grip and let her return to her normal height.

"So, what are we?" She asked, her eyebrows raised as if she didn't care.

"What do you want us to be," he said, cocking his head.

"You know," she replied icily. "Do you just like kissing me? Am I just a... You know..." She trailed off, blushing. "Do you just see me as lips and boobs and..."

"Elsie," he whispered sincerely. "You are everything. The fact that you're a great kisser and have quite perky-"

"Jack!"

"I'm kidding! Since the moment I met you I've been totally in love with you. Your eyes are so beautiful, your hair is the only type I've ever seen that matches mine. When you're embarrassed you get such a cute glow in your cheeks, I just... Ah. I'm no good at this romantic stuff. But you're clever. And you're beautiful. You're so strong. I just... You're my everything."

"Okay," she said quietly.

"I just... I can't explain it," he said, embarrassed.

She smirked. She felt as though fireworks were going off inside of her, but she had to stay calm. It wasn't safe to show it though... She had to stay calm. He could leave at any second. He could stop wanting her.

But physical touch wasn't bad, was it?

She reached back up and kissed him again. She wanted desperately to tell him that she liked him, but could not. So she would touch him, for now. She would try to make him see, without committing to words.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly again and lifted her off the ground this time, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jack held her tightly in order not to drop her, to make sure she felt safe.

She kissed him harder and separated her lips.

The weird thing was, it didn't feel weird. It felt normal. She wasn't afraid to make a wrong move. She knew him like her favourite book.

(o(o(o(O(0)O)o)o)o)

"So," Hiccup said. "Are we ready?"

Unanimous silence meant yes.

"So, Kristoff, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said as Anna smiled up at him.

"I dare you to... Shave one of your legs."

There was silence for a few moments. "What?"

"You heard me," Hiccup grinned.

"I don't... I don't have a razor!"

"I do!" Anna squealed.

"No way!" Kristoff shouted.

"Then you have to remove another item of clothing," Flynn smirked. "Lucky us."

Kristoff stood up and looked around the circle, then took off his T-shirt. Flynn whistled and clapped, making Rapunzel laugh.

He threw it in the middle of the circle and sat down. Anna ran a finger down his chest lightly, making Merida snort.

"Merida," Kristoff said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said, flipping her long curly hair over to the other side.

"What would be the best way for someone to ask you out?" He asked, looking straight at Hiccup, who's attention spiked.

"Ah, thaht's not fair! Thaht isn't even hard!"

"Shut up and answer," Rapunzel smiled.

"Ah suppose... I'd want someone tah do it really low key. Like, ah don't want everyone knowin'. But as a first date... Maybe goin' for ah walk through some fields. Then... Go back tah their house. Meet their pets, family. Have tea. Some thin' simple," she said, her eyes darting to Hiccup.

"Nice," Elsa smiled, Hiccup's eyes looking thoughtful. He was imagining himself as that someone.

"Jack, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously," he said jovially.

"Ah dare you... To..." Merida bit her lip, unsure now of what to say.

"Oh, fine," Jack sighed. "Truth."

"Okay!" Merida shouted. "How long have you been in love with Elsa?"

He sighed. "I don't like this question anymore. I guess... 3 years and about 2 weeks?"

"How long ago did you meet?" Kristoff asked.

"3 years, 2 weeks, 3 days," Elsa sighed, smiling at Jack faintly.

"Awwwwwww," Rapunzel cooed, as Flynn covered her mouth with a hand, grinning.

"Okay then," Jack smiled, eager to get the attention away from him. "Elsa, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she challenged, flicking an eyebrow.

"I dare you... To make out with me, right here and now, in front of everyone," he said, confidently.

Elsa smiled, knowing that Jack expected her to accept. She raised her eyebrows and pulled her pastel jumper off over her head. She had on a black vest underneath, that just skimmed the top of her dark blue jeans. Flynn laughed loudly.

"She got you, mate!"

Elsa flung the jumper into the middle and Jack stared at her adoringly. God, when she refused to follow the rules: that's when she was the most sexy.

"Anna, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she smiled radiantly.

"Is it true that you and Kristoff have already picked out your children's names, and if so, what are they?"

"If it's a girl," she smiled, looking back at Kristoff, "Eliza. In honour of you. If it's a boy... Sven."

"Sven?" Flynn snorted. "What kind of name is that?"

Kristoff blushed but Anna just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then, Eugene," she smirked.

"You told her?" He asked Rapunzel, who was giggling.

"I think it's cute."

Flynn wrapped his arms round her and began tickling, making her gasp uncontrollably. "Say sorry!"

"Never!" She squealed.

He carried on tickling her until his arms grew tired, then pulled he into a hug.

"Sorry, mate. Sven's a cool name. Better than Eugene anyway."

Anna yawned. "I'm shattered."

"Me too," Rapunzel replied.

"Same," Hiccup added.

"It's midnight!" Elsa exclaimed, raising her eyebrows.

"We should probably go tah bed," Merida said.

Flynn kissed the top of Rapunzel's head then got up and walked over to the beds, picking up the duvets.

"There's only two," he said.

"I don't mind sharing with Punzie or Elsa!" Anna cried.

"Why doesn't Flynn, Rapunzel, Anna and Kristoff share, lying in that order, then Merida and Hiccup share?"

"What about you guys?" Hiccup asked, looking at Elsa and Jack.

"I don't really need a blanket," Jack said, shrugging.

"Yeah. The cold never bothered me anyway," Elsa added.

Flynn handed Hiccup a duvet, who walked over to Merida. She seemed oddly happy with this and helped arrange the blankets over their sleeping bodies. Merida turned away from Hiccup, who smiled sheepishly at Jack, then settled down as well.

"You sure?" Anna asked, as she sat down next to Rapunzel under the duvet, Kristoff sliding next to her.

"Of course. Jack will keep me warm, anyway," she smiled. Flynn slid under too and wrapped his arms round Rapunzel.

Elsa smiled, then jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind.

"So, are we sleeping side by side, or which one of us will be the pillow?"

"Hmmm," Elsa smiled, twisting round to look at him.

"Yeah, I know," Jack sighed, smirking. He suddenly tightened his grip on Elsa and lay back, dragging her on top of him. She rested her head in the crook of his collar bone and he rested his hands on the small of her back.

"You make a better pillow than a person," Elsa joked, smirking, her voice muffled.

Jack slid his hand down and tapped her bum, than let it rest there.

(o(o(o(O(0)O)o)o)o)

When they woke up in the morning, everything hand changed.

Hiccup and Merida were spooning; Merida the big spoon.

Flynn was snoring lightly, Rapunzel cuddled into his side.

Anna and Kristoff's legs were tangled, he hair messy, his surprisingly perfect.

Elsa was still on top of Jack, sleeping calmly. His hands were stroking her hair slowly as he looked at her quietly.

Everyone was happy.


End file.
